And I Thought Transylvania was Weird
by Jadedangel24
Summary: The Turtles get up close and personal with the supernatural when they come across a werewolf, a WitchVampire crossbreed and a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

_**And I thought Transylvania was Weird**_

**The idea for the character of the werewolf and the idea for this story were created as an RPG by Ramica. TMNT belongs to Peter Laird, not us. We're just using the characters. Any characters you don't recognize from the TV shows or comic books are property of JadedAngel and Mikey's Kunoichi. **

Chapter 1

Natasha Angelino bowed her head against the raging wind, and pulled her brown coat closer to her body. She thought about the new development in her life, and she cursed the ex-boyfriend that had caused it. The wind whipped her blonde hair into her face. As she passed an alley, a black gloved hand reached out and dragged her into the alley, as the other hand covered her mouth.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Her attacker whispered against her ear.

She struggled violently against the man, fear consuming her every fiber. And then…all the pent up rage inside her, rage at her ex, the boss who had just fired her, and the man that was threatening her life. Dark, grey clouds shifted to reveal the full moon. She bit down on the hand covering her mouth, and as her attacker cursed vigorously, he jerked his hand away. She felt herself lose control, and she let loose a long scream, as her canines became longer, her bones rearranged and fur grew over her skin. Then she howled.

Her attacker looked on during her transformation, his jaw gaping, slowly backing away from his victim. He should have run. But he didn't. The wolf growled as it turned to look at him. He began to flee, heading desperately for a fire escape or some thing to get away from the monster, but the wolf pounced. He instinctively raised his arms to protect his face, but the gesture came too late. The beast took his throat in its mouth, its teeth ripping through the skin, piercing the now vulnerable jugular vein. The man's eyes opened wide with terror and then he moved no more. The wolf, however, continued to eat hungrily.

* * *

Gliding along, Karisma felt cold. Cold was all she felt since becoming a ghost. Oddly enough, the cold bore a strange sense of comfort on it. Continuing along her journey, Karisma would stop and gaze in the store windows from time to time, longing to feel the fabric of the dresses she once scorned on her body. Karisma shifted to the direction of the harbor, her refuge.

A horrible cry on the wind had Karisma halting her path. '_Why am I bothering? It's not like I can physically do anything to help. But maybe someone will feel my presence and follow._' She murmured to herself, as she headed towards the cry.

* * *

"Caramel apples, Chocó-late, bubble gum…Yum!" Michelangelo sang quietly to himself as he ran on the rooftops of the cities building. _Revenge of the Zombie Prom Queen_ and _Deadly Car Chases _tucked under his arm; a bag of store bought candy swinging by his side.

He perched on a ledge to take in his environment. He sniffed "Mmmm…Pepperoni, extra cheese, olives and…somebody eating it…Darn, that pizza smells delicious!" He leaned over the edge, the wind played with his bandana.

He was excited. Saturday was Halloween. Halloween meant walking among the humans with out fear of exposure. It meant lots of candy and tricks on his brothers. He had already started the tricks and his brothers weren't too happy. Raph was getting ready to beat him to a pulp when Mikey had left the lair. He had rented _Deadly Car Chases_ as a peace offering for Raph.

The sound of a trashcan hitting the ground reached his ears, and he ran to the nearest ledge that would provide him a view of the alley. A large, brown dog jumped over the 6 foot wall into the next alley. Mikey jumped down into the alley, and saw the body. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep his lunch down. Unsuccessful in his attempt, he ran to the nearest dumpster.

Once he was done, he wiped his arm across his mouth, pulled his shell cell out of his belt. If that _thing_ that did this came back, he wanted his brothers to help him out.

* * *

"Man, you are so dead, you psycho!" Raphael growled, his fingers moving rapidly over the video game controls. Casey Jones snorted.

"You wish Raph, I'm gonna win an' you know it!"

"You're the one dreaming, bozo." The shell cell vibrated from his belt, beeping.

Casey glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "You gonna answer that?"

"Nah." So the phone was left unanswered.

* * *

"Remember, Leonardo, to reach true meditation, you must let all thoughts flow from your mind. Imagine they are a stream, gently escaping the boundaries of your mind." Master Splinter advised, settling himself into the lotus position and closing his eyes.

Leo nodded, "Hai, Sensei." He inhaled and mentally counted to seven. Then his cell rang, he opened one eye to look at it. Unfortunately Master Splinter also noticed.

"Ignore it, my son, you are meditating." So Michelangelo's phone call was ignored by Leonardo.

* * *

Donatello's cell also rang. But Donatello didn't hear it over the roar of the blow torch.

"Just a little more heat and this baby will be good to go!" he mumbled, pulling down his mask and inching the torch towards the metal.

* * *

Morganna Daniels tried to ignore the pulsing beat as her dark blue eyes searched the club for her prey. Her ears picked up the sound of a couple arguing. Blending into the shadows, she moved closer to them. Taking a deep breath, Morganna allowed the anger radiating from them to feed her, the demon inside her reveling in it. Hunger abated, she resumed her hunt.

She spied a female leading a guy out of the club. Recognizing a fellow vampire, Morganna moved to follow. Tracing a rune over the door, she disengaged the alarms on an emergency exit. Morganna jumped up to the roof, just in time to catch the vampire pin her victim to the wall. Spying a small piece of brick, she hurled it a nearby Mercedes, setting off the alarm. The vampire jerked away, clamping her hands to her ears, blocking out the piercing sound.

Morganna drew her bow and arrow, sighting along the arrow's shaft, pulling back the string before releasing it with a 'twang'. The long piece of wood embedded itself in the vampire's heart, causing her body to shrivel up like a raisin.

"What the…" the guy mumbled in shock, his eyes wide with terror. Those eyes opened more when Morganna dropped down in front of him. She projected an aura of calm, which soothed him. Morganna slowly reached up and began caressing his cheek, urging him to look her in the eye.

As his eyes began to glaze over, Morganna planted a suggestion in his mind; "You didn't have much luck with the girls, so you're going home. You didn't meet anyone; no girl caught your interest."

Morganna sighed as the guy staggered away. Hypnosis always took a lot of work. Turning her attention back to the corpse, she removed the arrow and called for a clean up crew. For Morganna, it was still early, so she picked a random direction and started walking. She paused after a few minutes, sniffing the air. Picking up the scent of blood, Morganna took to the rooftops following the smell. Moving to the darkest part of the alley, she dropped down on silent feet, readying her bow as she came upon a figure standing over the bloody corpse.

Morganna quirked an eyebrow when she saw that the figure was a giant turtle cursing his cell phone.

"Back away from the body," she commanded in a menacing growl.

Mikey slowly turned his cell phone off and closed it, turning to face his confronter. _'The guys are never going to let me forget that this lady snuck up on me, a trained ninja.'_

The woman in front of him was tall, with black and purple streaked hair and dark blue eyes, and a bow pointing at his chest. He groaned.

"Listen, I uh…know this doesn't look too good for me, but I swear I didn't kill this guy. The TV shows aren't very truthful when they show a nunchuck cutting something up. So I couldn't have done it and …" He exhaled "I didn't help my case at all, am I? My name is Michelangelo, and I swear on the ooze canister that created me, I did not touch this man. All I saw was this huge hairy dog jump that wall."

As Michelangelo rambled on about his name and his family's need for discretion, Morganna took in the Turtle in front of her. He seemed harmless enough, despite the nunchuckus in his belt, but she knew from experience that looks could be deceiving.

"Chill, kid," said Morganna as she slung her bow over her shoulder, causing it to disappear. Michelangelo's eyes widened when her weapons disappeared. He watched as she knelt next to the body, calmly assessing the damage and he crouched across from her.

"You don't reek of blood and your teeth aren't sharp enough," Morganna said. "Fatal bite on the neck looks like he bled out from the jugular. The stomach's torn open…" Morganna paused, squinting to see if any organs were missing. "Some of the fat's been eaten… someone didn't have time to get to the good stuff."

Morganna directed her gaze on the Turtle crouched across from her, "This was a werewolf kill, possibly a newbie, considering the sloppiness of it."

Morganna was anxious to track down the wolf, but was hesitant to leave. She didn't know if the guy was going to turn and didn't was to risk Michelangelo's life.

She rose and pulled a card from her jacket's inner pocket. "Call this guy. Tell 'em Morganna said to get his arse over here ASAP." Morganna began walking towards the wall; "Oh if you see skin regenerating, cut off the dude's head." With that said, Morganna jumped over the wall.

Mikey didn't even blink when she jumped over the wall. He was too used to that kind of stuff to be surprised. He glanced down at the body, and groaned.

Beheading? Not easy to do on a moral plane. Beheading with a nunchuck? Not physically possible.

* * *

Don moved the blowtorch away from the newly constructed glider.

"There, I'm finally done," he said checking it out, making sure the purple material and metal frame would hold.

"Done with what, Donnie-boy," Leo asked, peeking over his brother's shoulder.

"AH!" Don jumped.

"Whoa. Haven't been using decaf lately huh?"

Don gave his brother a sheepish grin, "Oops. Sorry Leo." He gestured to his project; "This is my new hang glider I rebuilt it so it could fit in a back pack. I'm gonna go topside to try this baby out."

Leo smiled, "Be on the look out for Mikey though. He said something about going topside to get a movie. I personally think he was trying to get away from Raph after the last stunt he pulled."

"Okay then. Later," Don replied.

Don found the perfect place to launch from—a building a mile or so away from the harbor. He leapt form the building, the air currents catching and lifting him. Don steered towards the nightclubs; if anyone saw, they'd think they drank too much.

Leo's voice crackled over Don's headset, "How's it going, Don?"

"Awesome Leo. Haven't seen Mikey yet." Don paused, eyes searching below. "Wait a second, I see him. But what the shell is he standing next to?"

"Find out and get back to me. Leo out."

Don folded the wings back to drop abruptly to the ground. He found Mikey's gaze flickering between the wall and a bloody mangled mess on the ground. He ran to a Dumpster, the sound of his retching filled the alley.

"That… is … disgusting!" Don exclaimed. "What happened? Why didn't you call?" He pulled out his shell cell to check for missed calls. Don gave his younger brother a sheepish look, "Oops, I guess I didn't hear it."

Mikey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I figured that when you didn't answer. I was coming with my movies," He waved the two cases "and my bag of candy" held up candy bag "an' I hear a noise coming from this alley. So I check it out. This big dog jumps over the wall, and I climb down to see this guy looking like something out of a horror movie. So I'm standing there, trying to get a hold of you guys, and this freaky chick – beautiful but freaky – appears, point this bow and arrow at me. She takes one look at me, and then she starts lookin' over the body. She didn't freak or lose her lunch at all."

Mikey paused, collecting his thoughts. "Morganna—that's the chick's name—tells me a werewolf did this – werewolf as in the song '_Werewolf in England'_." He gestured with the card in his hand. "Then, she hands me this card, and tells me that if the dead guy's skin starts to grow back, chop the head off and call this number."

Mikey scrunched up his face. "You're the science geek, right? There's no such thing as a werewolf, is there," he asked, anxiety tainting his voice.

Don shook his head, "Scientifically, there are no such things as werewolves. Personally I think there are, because scientifically, there are no such things as alternate universes or time travel. But all that stuff has happened to us, so sometimes science is wrong." Don took out his phone and started dialing.

"Hello."

"Leo, good news. I did find Mikey."

Leo sighed, "So what's the bad news?"

"Well…we're standing next to someone that Mikey said got killed by a werewolf."

"A WHAT?! Care to repeat that?"

"A werewolf."

"Raph and I will be there soon."

* * *

Karisma was saddened by the night's events. She knew that the departed soul would have a much more unpleasant after life than her. Karisma decided to head to the park, wondering if there was anything she could do. As she drifted away, she brushed past the purple banded turtle's shoulder. The turtle shivered not an unusual response around her. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Morganna used her enhanced sense of smell to track the 'wolf. She began to run through everything she knew about werewolves.

'_Dagger's silver, so I have a weapon if I need it. Hopefully I can get it to shift back. It'll be hunting, looking for easy prey.'_

The trail led Morganna to a park. Making sure no one was looking; she leapt into a tree to get a better view. After jumping through a few trees, Morganna spotted the creature creeping through some bushes.

'_Please, please, oh please Goddess; let it be after a rabbit,_' Morganna thought as she dropped to the ground, making enough noise to attract the 'wolf's attention.

Seconds later, Morganna was confronted by a snarling werewolf. Morganna made sure her aura radiated calm before speaking.

"Easy there. You don't want to eat me. Vampires taste horrible."

Apparently 'Vampires' was the wrong word to use, because the 'wolf's growls got a lot louder.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. You need to shift back before any more lives are lost."

Morganna kept her body relaxed, while the animal quivered with distrust and malice. The wolf snarled and whipped around, heading for the darkest part of the park.

Morganna scowled, "Bloody frickin' hell. That went absolutely fabulous." She debated between going after the wolf and returning to Turtle and corpse. Taking care of the body won out and Morganna retraced her path back to the alley. She paused when felt something brush against her.

Morganna scanned the area, _'I'm the only one out here, but I feel like I'm being watched. A ghost maybe?'_

At the alley, Morganna sat atop the wall, noticing another Turtle, this one with a purple bandana, had joined Michelangelo, talking about stake out duty. She didn't announce or hide her presence, just cracked a smile as the two bantered back and forth.

"Dude, I don't want to stay here with the creepy dead guy until Leo and Raph get here."

Donatello looked at his younger brother, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Morganna said to call this guy," Michelangelo gestured with the card in his hand, "and he'll take care of it. Then there's the whole beheading issue, I mean how in the shell are we supposed to do that?"

"I see your point," Donatello shuddered, "That's something I definitely don't want to do."

"I say I should go after the chick and find out what's really going on."

Michelangelo noticed his brother's gaze had drifted to a back wall. "Maybe not."

Morganna jumped down and sauntered towards them, eyeing the corpse.

"No new activity," she asked Michelangelo.

"Nope. By the way this is my brother Donatello, Donnie this is the chick I was tellin' you about."

"Hello," Donatello said.

"Yo," Morganna replied. "Did you make the call I asked you to?"

Michelangelo looked a little sheepish, "Ah… no not yet."

"We're a little hesitant to talk to people we don't know. The need for secrecy and all that," said Donatello.

"Hate to break it to ya kids, but this is a lot more important. Besides, haven't you ever heard of an anonymous tip?"

"Why didn't you think of that Donnie, you're supposed to be the smart one," Michelangelo joked.

"You're the one that watches all those cop shows."

Meanwhile, Morganna thumbs were flying over her phone, rapidly texting the information.

"What did you just do," inquired the bo wielding Turtle.

"I did my job. I let the right person know about this, so he could come and clean it up."

"I thought we were supposed to behead it," Michelangelo asked.

Morganna looked over the two, more specifically their weapons. "If this dude was attacked by a Vampire, your weapons would work. Silver through its beating heart or beheading it is the only way to deal with a werewolf. So my dagger and arrows wouldn't work either and I seemed to have left my sword in my other purse."

The turtles blink and, slowly, a tiny smile appears on Michelangelo's face. "I'm not joking about beheading this guy, if he did decide to go werewolf on us, we'd be near helpless." The smile faded rapidly.

"Mikey? Don?" Leonardo stepped out of the shadows, followed by Raphael. They halted as their eyes landed on the female standing with their brothers. "Don, care to explain?"

"Hey! Why does Don get to explain? I know just as much as he does about this!"

"Shut it, Mikey, just let Donnie explain." Raphael growled, striding up and whacking the orange banded turtle upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Er…Leo, Raph, this is…this is…" Donatello looked at Morganna "Sorry, I don't know you're name. Mikey just referred to you as the 'hot, but freaky chick', and that isn't exactly something I think I should be introducing you to my brothers as."

Morganna smiled "Morganna." Donatello nodded.

"Right. Leo, Raph, this is Morganna. Morganna, these are my brothers, Leonardo and Raphael or Leo and Raph." They nodded to each other.

"…So, weird weather we've been having, huh?" Donatello quipped.

Michelangelo snorted, "Now Donnie decides to be funny."

Karisma looked at the gathering below. They weren't…human. It was the obvious what wasn't human about the 4 giant turtles, but the woman…

Their creator had given Karisma heightened senses of smell, hearing and sight, but her ability to speak to regular humans was lost.

The woman didn't smell right. All humans had the same basic scent, overlapped by other smells distinct to them. The woman –Morganna, she'd said her name was –only had a tiny hint of that smell.

Maybe, just maybe, she could talk to them. Humans couldn't hear her, but these beings might be able to…

"Hello." She said, willing herself to be seen and heard by them. She gently set her feet on the ground, making sure that she did sink through. They turned to look at her, _not through her_.

"Dudes…and Dudette, does anyone else see what I see? 'Cause I see a girl." Michelangelo queried.

"For once, Mikey ain't imaging things. I see her too." Raphael said, folding his arms across his plastron. Leonardo and Donatello nodded in agreement.

"I see her, but she's not a human girl. Are you?" Morganna said.

Karisma nodded. She appeared to be wearing black jeans, a white tank top, a long black sweater, and black sneakers. She had a white knit cap over her auburn hair, and piercing blue eyes framed by black glasses.

"I am nonexistent to the human race," Karisma said.

"We call those ghosts," replied Morganna.

"Don't you have to be dead for that," Raphael inquired.

"Yeah, aren…" Michelangelo started, until Morganna silenced him. Karisma looked at him, and then let it go.

"You have a wolf being on your hands, do you not?" Karisma asked, looking at Morganna, who nodded "She is new to wolfdom, and reluctant. For now she is acting on gut instinct, once she takes the form of a human again, she will leave. Go some place where she is certain she will do no harm."

"How do you know this?" Leonardo asked. Karisma shrugged.

"When those who become non-existent in the eyes of humanity are created, they are given things to make up for the flesh they lose. For some, it was powers, enabling them to move things with out using their hands. For others, it was reincarnation, but that was only for the infants or toddlers that died, the ones that never really got a chance to live their lives. My creator allowed my senses of hearing smell and sight to be enhanced. I have learned that each species has their own unique scent, overlapped with their feelings. A human is lucky, they experience many feelings, as do blood beings and magic beings," her gaze flicked over to Morganna, then back to Leonardo.

"Wolf beings have a limited range of feeling. There are those who want to do what they are doing, and in them, there is no trace of the human scent. And there are those who have no control over what they do, their scent is often mixed with guilt, frustration, sadness and desire to leave the form they have assumed, and not to bother anyone else. That is how I know this wolf being will leave as soon as she has the chance."

"Whoa, so you're kinda like Dare Devil?" Michelangelo asked.

"I remember Dare Devil from my time as a human being. He was blind, I am not. He would be hurt if he hit a wall, or was stabbed or shot. I won't be. He had no control over his senses; I can increase or decrease mine. So there are some similarities between me and him, but not many."

"Cool…"


	3. Chapter 3

And I thought Transylvania was Weird

**Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1**

Chapter 3

Karisma focused her attention on Morganna, "What exactly are you? You don't seem of all human blood. I can smell something different about you."

Morganna extremely disliked being asked that question. It would've been better if Karisma hadn't asked.

Morganna looked at the ghost, features blank, "Let's just call me a freak of nature and leave it at that."

"Looks like you're with the right group, lady," said Raphael.

"Maybe, maybe not," Morganna replied.

A loud buzzing sound filled the air. Morganna pulled her phone from her pocket, reading the newest message. As she read on, Morganna started growling, "Bloody freakin' …" and the curse words began to roll off her tongue as rapidly as an egg rolls down a steep hill.

"And ya'll tell me I'm bad," Raphael commented.

"Dude…is that even possible to know so many?" Michelangelo wondered.

Leonardo replied, "You're right, Raph, she is worse than you."

Karisma spoke up, "I don't think she's speaking English anymore."

"She went from English to German…now French…now Italian. And I don't think she recycled the insults either," Donatello said.

"I'm thinking she's upset," Raphael observed, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Morganna snapped her phone shut, "Damn straight. Gabe can't take care of the stiff for another couple of hours and it could start regenerating before then. And to top it all off, he gave me cemetery duty."

"Cemetery duty?" Leonardo wanted know more about that.

Morganna waved the question away, "That's neither here nor there. Do you want to care of this or may I borrow a katana?"

Leonardo was taken aback by the request, "Uh… yeah…okay."

Michelangelo, shock written on his face, asked, "Dude, you're seriously considering lettin' her use your weapon?"

Leonardo rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't have much choice really. It's not like it want to, but I don't want to behead anything either. Do any of you want to do it?"

"Shell no," Raphael replied, as the other two shook their heads.

Leonardo handed a katana over with out a word. Morganna tested its weight and balance; liking the way it felt. The blade was honed to a keen edge, making the task much easier.

Morganna lowered the blade across the guy's neck and flesh and cervical bones separated from the rest of the spinal column. "May the Goddess have mercy on his soul so he'll have peace in his next life."

She pulled out a tissue and wiped off the blade before handing it back to its owner. Morganna then traced a rune over the body, causing it to fade from view.

Karisma felt the very slight change in the air, indicating magic use. "What did you do?"

"I placed an invisibility Glamour over the body. It won't be picked up for awhile and we can't have attention drawn to it."

Michelangelo sighed, "Why do I feel like Buffy and Willow are going to show up any minute?"

Morganna smirked, "Those two have nothin' on me. See ya." Morganna walked off, perfectly blending in with the shadows.

"Okay, that was weird," stated Raphael.

"And it's probably going to get a lot weirder before it's over," the youngest brother replied.

Karisma listened to the brothers while staring in the direction Morganna disappeared.

'_Something doesn't seem right about that woman,'_ Karisma thought, _'Morganna has a conflicting scent and an entirely below normal pulse.'_

Donatello noticed the ghost's far off look, "What's wrong?"

"That woman's not a normal human. Supposedly, other than things with animal DNA, I can only be seen by werewolves, witches, and…" Karisma's eyes narrowed in speculation, "vampires."

The brothers jerked their heads toward the girl.

"Are you saying Morganna is a vampire or something," Donatello asked incredulously.

"Not entirely, I would've known if she was. Heck, you would have known too, once she bit you."

"Like she would've been able to take us on," boasted Raphael. Michelangelo stared at him.

"Bro…Don't you ever watch horror movies? A vamp could have taken 10 of you and Leo on!"

"I leave the horror movie watchin' to you, chuckle head." Raphael replied.

"Go back to the 'not entirely' part. What does 'not entirely' supposed to mean?" Leonardo wanted to know.

"She's not completely dead. Morganna still has a pulse, albeit a very slow one."

"How does that happen," asked Michelangelo.

"I can only specu…" Karisma stopped mid word, fear radiating from her being. "I have to go," she said before fading from view.

Leonardo's brothers turned to him for instructions.

"Donnie, try to pick up Morganna's trail, find out what you can. Raph, Mikey, we're going to research what Karisma talked about."

Donatello took off in Morganna's direction thinking, _'How come I didn't get the fun job?'_

Karisma ran, her sneakers slipping through the concrete roof. Instinct told her to run towards the cause of her fear. A non-existent rush of adrenaline caused her to run faster than she ever had. Her feet reached the edge of the building and she fell down into the alley below. She rose to her feet and continued to run. The buildings, fences and garbage cans were no obstacles; she passed right through them, scaring stray animals on the way.

_Almost…There. _She told herself, turning and continuing to run to the harbor. Pier 17 loomed before her and she dashed inside. Then she stopped, an invisible force holding her back, immobilizing her. A searing pain reached her abdomen, twisting itself like a knife. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.


	4. Chapter 4

**And I Thought Transylvania was Weird**

**Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.**

Chapter 4

Morganna made her way towards Central Cemetery, thinking about the night's events. The thoughts paused when she heard a nearby fire escape give a sight rattle. Looking up, Morganna saw a familiar shape leaping across the alley. Reigning in her temper, Morganna followed the Turtle, keeping silent and blending in with the shadows.

Donatello paused the edge of a building, wondering which way Morganna went. There were a lot of cemeteries in the city and he had no idea which one the vampire type thing was going.

Only years of training kept Donatello from jumping when he heard his quarry ask, "So, who are we looking for?"

"Looking for you actually," Donatello replied.

"Why?"

"I wanted to ask a few questions."

"Is that so? Well, if you can keep up, I'll let you ask me anything you want." Morganna seemed to blur out of sight and reappeared a few buildings over before Donatello caught onto Morganna's condition.

"Hey!" Donatello said indignantly as he hurried to catch up.

Donatello barely managed to keep Morganna in sight as he chased her across New York. He found her balanced on the cemetery wall, waiting.

"Your condition sucks, you know that right," Donatello complained, when he came to a stop.

"Only for you," replied Morganna, "You haven't given me a reason to spill my life story." Morganna jumped and started walking through the graves.

Donatello was quick to follow, "Well, how about to appease my curiosity?"

"Curiosity only causes trouble."

"Don't I know it," Donatello mumbled.

Morganna quirked an eyebrow, "Get in trouble a lot, do you?"

"Heh, heh, yeah well, I like to know how much…" Donatello's words trailed off when he saw Morganna seemingly pull a bow and arrow out from thin air.

'_One more question to ask,' _Donatello thought as he readied his weapon.

Morganna looked over at him and ordered, "Stay out of the way."

Donatello complied but kept his eyes on her as Morganna as she made her way deeper into the graveyard. A few twists and turns placed the hunter in front of a disturbed grave. Morganna focused her senses on the surrounding area. She executed a sharp turn to the right, firing in to a yew tree. A mummified corpse hit the ground with a dull thud.

"One down, one to go," stated Morganna.

As Donatello watched Morganna collect her arrow, he felt the back of his neck tingling; like he was being watched. He pivoted around moving into a ready stance. When the vampire lunged for him, Donatello reacted on adrenalin and instinct. He thrust his bow into the heart of the vampire, staring fascinatingly while it shriveled up like a raisin.

Morganna looked at him with approval, "Not bad for you first kill."

"Hopefully that'll be my only kill."

"With that mentality you better plan on staying home for the rest of your life."

"Why?"

"The mythos about vamps having to be invited before entering a home is true."

"So…would you be able to come in uninvited?"

"I'd never be able to enter your home uninvited, that just plain rude."

Donatello sighed; getting a straight answer out of her would be like pulling teeth.

* * *

While the headed home, Michelangelo went over all the books that would be helpful. His train of thought was interrupted by Leonardo, "What do you know about those…beings Karisma mentioned Mikey?"

"I'm not too much of an expert of witches and ghosts. I do know that vampires are killed by fire and wood through the heart and holy water and symbols of faith weaken them. The only things that can harm werewolves are silver and fire." He paused for a second, "Oh! Can't forget about beheading, that'll take care of _anything_."

"I don't think we'll be fogettin' about beheadin's anytime soon," Raphael replied.

All three tried to suppress the shudder brought up by the memory with little luck. Michelangelo lead his brothers onto his room; finding and dividing books for them to look through. He sat at the computer, bringing up a search engine, looking for information on witches and ghosts.

"Here's a site on witches. It says that there are three orders of witches. There is the bad witch, who uses her magic as a source of chaos. Things like jinxes, curses and voodoo are right up her alley. On a side note, it says that witches do not have to have warts, long noses or green skin to be classified as wicked. So ignore the Wizard of Oz. Onto good witches," Michelangelo said as he clicked the mouse again. "Good witches…Use their magic for good, are usually the ones to make love and good luck potions. Other than that there isn't much more. All that's left are the Wiccans" another click of the button "Believe their powers come from nature, and make their spells and potions from herbs and other organic materials."

"There are people out there that actually believe this stuff?" Raphael asked, leaning over the youngest one's shoulder.

Michelangelo shrugged. "How many people think aliens actually exist? And how often do we hear panicked screams of 'Alien!' when we're seen?"

Leonardo nodded "Good point."

"Yeah, Donny couldn't argue that one either." Michelangelo hit another link, "Hmm…says here that Wiccan rituals are based around the lunar cycle…there's more on something called sabbats, and sky clad rites."

"What's sky clad mean?" Raphael wanted to know.

"I don't know there's no definition. Hey, a video for the sky clad stuff." He clicked the mouse, oblivious to the parental advisory notice.

The guys watched thirteen women cast a circle before casting off their robes. Their eyes widened at the shots the camera was getting. Michelangelo shook off the shock and closed the window.

"Guess we know what sky clad means now," Raphael quipped.

* * *

Karisma lay on the ground, shaking as the memories came flooding back. She was Karisma that had been a known fact to her. But now she was Karisma Collasimo, second daughter of Jake and Jan Collasimo, 19 years old and still looking for the right party to come and sweep her up inside it. She was dead.

She could remember everything, from being born in a white-washed hospital room to strolling along Pier 17 that one full moon. She could remember how she died, too. She could remember Ashley, the girl she went to college with, who everybody called a witch. Karisma had been sure that Ashley was just fascinated by the art of witchcraft; witches weren't real, after all. But then she had seen it for herself. She supposed that if there was dark magic, then there must be good magic. But what Ashley practiced was decidedly dark, what Karisma saw was unmistakably dark. So Ashley had gotten rid of the one person who could say that she was an actual witch, and she had left the body in the abandoned Pier 17 warehouse five years ago.

* * *

Morganna sighed at Donatello's annoyed expression. "Alright then, I'll answer one question; better make it a good one."

Donatello blurted out the question that was haunting him since he met her, "What are you?"

Morganna smacked her palm against her forehead, "I said make it a good one."

"That was a good one!"

"No it's not. There's too many ways to answer it. I'm a woman, a Wiccan, a daughter, a granddaughter, a wife, a mother, a widow, a Suffragette, a grandmother, an activist, an entrepreneur, a hunter, an artist, and a bunch of other stuff I've probably forgotten," she paused for a breath. "That'll be a freebie. Now try again."


	5. Chapter 5

**And I Thought Transylvania was Weird**

**Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1. For this chapter only: **_**The Wizard of Oz**_** belongs to Frank L. Baum. Also, the information that was used in Michelangelo's research can be found at: ****h t t p : / / m e m b e r s . t r i p o d . c o m / a l a m 2 5 / i n d e x . h t m**** (without the spaces)**

Chapter 5

Donatello quirked an eye ridge at the many answers Morganna gave. He decided to be blunt.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Technically, yeah. I'm a psyvampire." Seeing more questions on her companion's face, she continued, "I feed by the energy peoples' emotions produce."

"How did that happen?"

"I'll explain while we drag the stiffs back to their graves."

Donatello shuddered, "But I don't want to. Don't you have people to do this?"

"Yeah, but I feel like torturing you."

Donatello scowled, "If I were brought up differently, I'd call you a really mean name."

Morganna laughed, shouldering her bow. "I'm flattered you think I'm a Beautiful, Intelligent, Talented, Caring, and a Humanitarian. Now grab a body and let's go."

"That's one way to spin it," replied Donatello as he did as he was told. "You were going to tell me about being a psyvampire?"

"Psyvamps, right…" Morganna paused, tossing the corpse into a grave as she gathered her thoughts. "Nobody's really sure why we weren't turned into the normal blood sucking vampires everyone knows and loves. There aren't many like me, maybe a hundred or so. The only common denominator is the psyvamps we're all Witches and we managed keep our souls."

"You're a Witch as well as a psyvamps?"

"Yep."

"So…Are you a good Witch or a bad Witch?"

Morganna smiled, "Gotta give you points for _The Wizard of Oz_ reference, kid."

"Kid? I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen for cryin' out loud."

"Sorry, when you're pushin' 130, you tend to call everyone kid."

Donatello eyed her, "You look good for your age."

Morganna leered at him, "You don't look so bad yourself. Wanna experience all the tricks a chick my age has under her belt?"

"I…uh…er…" _Is it getting warm or is it just me?_

Seeing how embarrassed she made him, Morganna started laughing, "Relax, Donatello. I'm only teasing."

"Yeah, right. I knew that."

"Sure you did, that explains the sweating and the accelerated heart rate. That's so cute. It's been awhile since I've affected someone like that."

Trying to turn the tables, Donatello replied, "You think I'm cute, huh?"

"I think I esta...ahhh!"

The Turtle watched helplessly as the psyvamp fell to her knees with her hands clamped to her head. As quickly as the attack began it was over. Morganna latched onto Donatello's offered hand as she rose on unsteady legs.

"Damn, that hurt," Morganna commented, rubbing her forehead.

"What happened?"

"I heard a psychic scream. Someone's in a crap load of pain."

"What would cause that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Their attention shifted to Morganna's phone, "Daniels…Yeah, I heard it…Still a little shaky…How many?! Yeah, I can take care of it…Later."

Before Donatello could open his mouth, Morganna answered his questions, "That yell was powerful enough to knock out a bunch of psychics, three of them are still unconscious."

"While I feel bad about their pain, I feel the urge to make a joke about the Circle of Psychic Friends Network."

"Don't get me started on those useless twits," growled Morganna.

"I'm sensing some strong dislike there, and I'm not even psychic."

Morganna started to reply, but shook her head to remove herself from that train of thought, "It's not important. I was asked to find the source of the yell, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Where are we headed?"

"Excuse me," Morganna asked incredulously. She pointed to the Turtle then herself saying, "_WE_ aren't going anywhere. _I'M_ gonna find who or what caused this mess."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Because I said so," she replied before blurring out of sight.

"Now what?" growled Donatello.

************************************

Buildings and people were a blur as Morganna ran towards the source of the scream. Her eyes widened in surprise in finding Karisma's curled up and shaken form on the ground. Morganna sank down next to the ghost and tried to get her attention.

"Karisma…Karisma…Come on sweetie, you need to snap out it…"

After not gaining a response, Morganna gathered her energy and focused it to form a small psychic yell.

"KARISMA!"

Finally, Karisma turned her head in the psyvamp's direction.

"Let's get you out of here, sweetie."

In her apartment, Morganna set her equipment and jacket on her couch before settling the ghost at the kitchen table. Karisma faintly registered the opening and closing of cupboards and the soothing scent of lavender. Morganna placed a smoking cone of incense on the table before sitting with a mug of tea.

Karisma looked at the woman in across from her, "How did you find me?"

"You let out a very loud yell. It knocked out some very powerful psychics and gave myself and other minor psychics very bad headaches. Someone was able to pinpoint your location and I was asked to find you."

************************************

The wolf stalked its prey from the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce. She watched at her prey took a drink from a bottle in a brown paper bag. As the dirty and disheveled man slumped over, the wolf leaped towards him, jaws closing over his neck, severing arteries; letting the blood flow down her throat. Once she was sure her prey was dead, she tore through the clothes and flesh of his belly, finally getting a full meal.

************************************

Donatello stared into the night, pondering what to do next. The bodies were buried, and Morganna was gone, and he was out here alone. Shivering as he took one last look around, he climbed over the wall and made his way to the rooftops. Not even the city smog could bloke out some of the stars and he gazed up at them, marveling at the wonder that surrounded him. After awhile, he ran, his feet pounding against the pavement of the rooftops.

He waited until he could see the Foot Towers before dropping into an alley to pull off a manhole cover and climbing down into the sewers. Home sounded good after the night that he had.

************************************

Karisma inhaled the scent of the incense, letting it calm her. She looked up into Morganna's eyes. "I had a family, I had a life and I was murdered for knowing that what someone did was wrong."

Morganna nodded "It sucks, to have something taken away like that."

Karisma laughed, the sound was rough and sarcastic "It sucks royally. But my life was taken from some one in your crowd."

Morganna's eyes narrowed "My crowd?" she asked, her voice neutral.

"Yeah. Vampires, Werewolves…Witches." Karisma inhaled again, carefully crossing her arms "My dorm had this girl in it, real creepy and dark, who was supposedly into Witchcraft and Satanism. I didn't believe the rumors, I was a small town girl whose closest encounter with the supernatural was a séance that a bunch of girls in my school held."

"Satanism? That's not something that most witches are into. Normally, it's something more along the lines of the pagan rituals."

"Well, the Satanism part wasn't true. This girl moved out of our dorm, and I was hoping that without the influence of our dorm-mates around, I could befriend her." She inhaled again "I took her some cookies as a house warming gift. I knocked and the door, which wasn't closed fully, swung open. I was just going to leave the cookies on the doorstep with a note, but I heard what sounded like struggling. I was worried, and I reached into my bag for pepper spray, just in case. I went in."

"Guess that was a mistake."

"It was. I went into the basement, because that's where the noise seemed to be coming from. There were candles lit and a book opened on a table. I got down to the bottom of the steps and there was a girl, gagged with dark velvet fabric, chained to a pillar. I ran over, and was trying to get the chains off, when I someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. It was the 'witch'. I broke free and ran upstairs and out the house. She followed me, and I raced for the docks. I don't know why. But I got to pier 17 and I ran inside, I stopped for a moment to try and catch my breath. Some thing hit my head and I fell. After I landed, I kept being hit until I died."

"So who was the witch?"

"Ashley Diamago."

"You sure?"

"Oh, the one thing I will always be certain of is the name and face of my murderer."

"She still lives in New York City."

"Really" A vicious grin graced Karisma's features "I'll have to pay her a visit sometime. Haunt her, maybe."

"But she's not just a witch anymore. I guess after you saw what would have eventually been a human sacrifice, she became a vampire."

"Good."

"How's that good?"

"I'd have qualms about considering taking a human life."

************************************

Mikey bopped his head to the song 'Werewolves in London', occasionally howling along with the vocalist, as he browsed through the internet looking for information about the supernatural being they had encountered. Curious, he clicked a site and read.

_First Recorded sighting of a werewolf was in Germany around 1591. Villagers surrounded a wolf and set their dogs on it, while beating it with sticks. The wolf turned into a man, and was put to torture until he confessed to 16 murders._

Mike shuddered. If the 16 victims were anything like he'd seen tonight, it must have been gruesome.

_Greek myths have also included werewolves. According to one myth, Zeus, the Greek God's King, disguised himself as a human and traveled until he reached the home of King Lycaon. King Lycaon, a cruel man, realized who his visitor was and attempted to trick him by serving him human flesh. Zeus wasn't fooled, and as punishment, turned Lycaon into a wolf._

He continued to read, clicking on a page that gave explanations for werewolves. Some included the belief that demons projected images on their victims so that both the victim and bystanders saw the person as a wolf. It also said that the idea that one was a werewolf could be caused by bacteria, such as Ergot, or hallucinogens, like LSD.

Tired, Mikey shut down the computer and went to bed, images of man-wolves flooding his dreams.


End file.
